1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to various polysulfone derivatives. More specifically it relates to monomeric and polymeric derivatives. Still more specifically it relates to such compositions which may be derived from compounds having the formula X--ArSO.sub.2 Ar'QAr'SO.sub.2 AR--X wherein the various symbols are as defined herein.
2. State of the Prior Art
Sulfone monomers and polysulfone polymers having the structure --Ar--SO.sub.2 -- therein are known. However applicant is not aware of any prior art showing the specific polysulfone structures described herein.